Pusia
Pusia (Yiddish: Supon/סופּאָנ) mostly known as Mistrael or Mistralia, is a state located in the far west of the European continent that existed from 1962 to Today. The country was before part of the UCEF (United Councils of the Eternal Forces) ruled by the Gallomarch party of Pusia. History The archipelagos didn't even exist yet, it was built up along with other islands such as Both North and South Katherina after the conquest of Europe by Amonize (Russia). In 2962, the state got direct independence and fought Nato all along with Amonize and France. Then Amonize, which had also deported tons of Asians from conquered territories to mix up with their own population, is giving the new state the same destiny to Pusia. In 2976, after the world dominationation by Amonize, Pusia joins Amonize to form the New World Order, a Totalitarian world regime where every kind of racism, sexism (misogyny or misandry) and misanthropy is forbidden, while being homosexual, Arab, Muslim or English is also considered a crime and would result in deportment to slaughterhouses or torture camps. The most known example is the Kazatskh slaughterhouse in east coast of Kazakhzusha. Everyone who were considered not trustful were mind controlled by continental radio stations, or simply Mind Control Stations (MCS). On November 30, 1984, after the destruction of the Eurasian Radio Station, Pusia was independent again but still a trustful Gallomarch ally of Amonize. During the atrocious events of June 6th 2996, in the USA, two planes attacked the Empire State Building and two others attacked the Twin Towers, which resulted in collapse and 3450 causalities and 670 were severely hurt, some say it was the fault of Pusia and Amonize, in fact, the Amonese Supreme Tsar Vladimir Salomid even stated that he engaged slaves to cause the attacks. Then, Two years later, July 4th 1998, a Pazzan plane dropped a nuclear bomb right in Washington, which resulted in the death of 5 500 000 people Pusia was annexed by the United Nations Fighting for Freedom (UNFF) in 1999, it got independent once again in December 31, 1999, when Amonize was defeated in the final battle of Horusalem (Greater Moscow). After the end of WW3, which started from 1950 and endured 49 years, Pusia refused to become a progressive state and instead decided to become once again a Gallomarch state, less violent and authoritarian but still very dangerous. The attacks of September 11 never happened, since Islam was abolished and the entirety of the Muslim world was conquered by Israel, Amonize, India and Black Africa. On October 29, 2006, Pusia invaded England all along with Mabirussia (the state right above France) and tried to kill it's population, the USA then interfered and took away the lands from Mabirussia and Pusia, then England securized it's borders once again. Allies : Gallist France (Between 1969 and 2000) Amonize (since it's creation) Israel (since it's creation) Central African Union (Since it's creation) All UCEF states (Between 1984 and 1999) Special laws Smartphones are forbidden and computers are encouraged to use instead, since smartphones can be dangerous at times.Category:Fictional countries Category:Totalitarian countries Category:Non-canon to DFW universe Category:Countries Category:Countries in Europe Category:Eurasian Ethnostates Category:European Far-West